School Registration
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Aku menerobos para calon siswa, berusaha membaur. Setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu, dia semakin tinggi. Mata lembayung kelabuku menatap mata biru langitnya. Aku tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar, dadaku memberontak. Aku mati-matian menahan air mata./Selamat datang di sekolahku, semoga kau lulus!


.

.

Aku melompat turun dari angkutan umum setelah mengulurkan ongkos kepada kondektur yang menatapku kesal. Yah, aku menyenggol tubuhnya dan nyaris membuatnya mencium tanah air, bersujud kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Tak sempat meminta maaf, aku menerobos barisan kendaraan tanpa menapaki _zebra cross_. Klakson mereka menjerit ke arahku, namun aku dengan sangat tidak Hyuuga-nya berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Dari banyak orang, aku mengenal seseorang di balik gerbang yang muncul dari lapangan parkir—yang penuh manusia.

"Kankurou_-kun_!" seruku keras. Sosok yang kupanggil itu menoleh, melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku menerobos orang-orang yang memenuhi halaman depan dengan wajah bingung. Banyak remaja yang kira-kira seumuran denganku, tapi ada pula orang dewasa beberapa. Mereka membawa map yang penuh kertas dan mengerubungi mading depan. Hei, ada apa ini?

"Hinata, ayo!" Kankurou menangkap tanganku, menariknya beserta tubuhku. Aku tersentak, mengikutnya spontan.

"Kenapa ada banyak orang, eh?" tanyaku pada punggung Kankurou. Tak berbalik, Kankurou menyelipkan tubuhnya sambil menjawab, "Ini hari pendaftaran masuk sekolah. Kau lupa?"

"Oh!" Aku tertawa kecil. Yah, amnesiaku kambuh jika sedang gugup. Kankurou menarikku ke sisi jalan, duduk di dekat pot besar. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu sibuk menelepon. Dari suaranya, tampaknya dia menelepon Chouji dan Tenten. Aku mengatur napas, menatap lurus para calon siswa yang tampak sangat sibuk. Seperti _Deja vu_ saja.

Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu menolehkan kepalaku untuk peregangan ringan. Aku menoleh ke kiri, tampak Kankurou yang memutuskan panggilan. Aku menoleh ke kanan, tampak sekumpulan remaja dengan map di tangan dan pakaian yang sedikit kacau bercengkrama. Mataku membulat sempurna saat salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arahku. Sungguh, aku tidak merasakan tangan besar Kankurou yang mengguncang pundakku. Tubuhku bergetar.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatapku sebentar, lalu Kankurou menarik tanganku. Pandangan Naruto sudah berubah arah. Aku menggigit bibir.

.

.

SCHOOL REGISTRATION

A Naruto FanFic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Kau yang menyuruh kami berkumpul, kau yang terlambat! Payah kau, Kankurou!" omel Tenten sambil melipat tangan. Kami semua—20 siswa kelas 2.1—duduk dengan tidak etisnya di koridor ruang kelas 1 kami. Sepuluh laki-laki dan sepuluh perempuan.

"Ya, maaf." Kankurou menggaruk lehernya. Pasalnya, Kankurou terlambat karena aku sempat menghambatnya selama dua belas detik. Aku menunduk. "Kalian membaca pesanku, kan?"

"Itulah kenapa kami ada di sini!" seru Suigetsu.

Kankurou menatap Suigetsu kesal. "Baik, akan kuulangi. Obito_-sensei_ memberi kita tugas untuk membuat herbarium kering untuk keperluan kompetisi _BioSchool_ nanti. Aku memegang daftar tumbuhan dan perlengkapan lain. Aku akan membagi tugas, oke?"

Kami mengangguk serentak. Kankurou berdiri sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. Dengan cepat, dia memberi kami instruksi. Aku sedikit cemas saat mendapat bagian mencari tumbuhan. Itu berarti aku harus berkeliling sekolah dan punya probabilitas untuk bertemu Naruto_-kun_ lagi. Tenten meraih tanganku, aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Bersama Tenten, Shion, Yukata, dan Tamaki, aku beranjak dari koridor kelas.

"Banyak sekali orang!" seru Tamaki.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari di halaman belakang saja. Kita bisa ditegur Anko -_sensei_ jika ketahuan datang ke sekolah di hari pendaftaran." Saran Yukata. Dalam hati, aku menyetujuinya.

"Tapi mengapa seperti itu?" tanyaku. Tamaki mengangkat bahu. " Setahuku, kita bisa dianggap melakukan orientasi dini kepada para calon siswa."

Kami berjalan ke halaman belakang, menyusuri tembok belakang sekolah. Dalam lima belas menit, kami berhasil mendapatkan paku-pakuan dan jamur. Shion yang memegang daftar kembali menyebutkan golongan tumbuhan lain.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Yang mendaftar tahun ini anak-anak seangkatanmu di dua tingkat sekolah sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Shion setelah Tenten mengambil tumbuhan menjalar. Aku mengangguk. Wajah Naruto tadi masih melekat di ingatanku. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, dia semakin tinggi dan tampak liar.

"Benar juga. Hinata mengikuti program percepatan di tingkat sekolah sebelumnya, kan? Wah, kau harusnya mempromosikan sekolah kita pada teman-temanmu." Tambah Tenten sambil mengintip daftar di tangan Shion. Aku tertawa. "Aku sudah melakukannya, kok."

"Benarkah? Kerja bagus, Hinata." Imbuh Tamaki. Aku tersenyum. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya saat reuni. Namun seingatku, Naruto tidak menampakkan diri saat reuni. Dan juga, dua tahun lalu ia berkata akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar daerah. Kenapa hari ini dia ada di sini? Apa dia hanya menemani teman-temannya?

Kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan setelah tiga perempat jam terlewati. Kini giliran Fuu, Ayame, Karin, Karui, dan Samui yang mengeringkan tumbuhan itu setelah Mikoshi, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Shino menganyam potongan bambu yang dibawa Suigetsu. Juugo, Deidara, dan Sasori lalu muncul, membawa kardus dan koran—entah darimana mereka mendapatkan benda-benda itu.

"Kankurou_-kun_, aku ingin menemui teman-temanku di halaman depan. Boleh?" tanyaku pelan pada Kankurou yang mengukur kardus. Tidak enak rasanya pergi saat mereka sibuk bekerja. Kankurou menoleh, menatapku. Aku buru-buru melanjutkan, memberi jaminan. "Aku tidak akan lama, aku akan kembali. Akan kusimpan tasku di sini, jika kau ragu." Yah, tatapan Kankurou tadi seperti tidak yakin.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan. Tugasmu juga sudah selesai, kan? Maaf, aku tadi agak bingung. Aku lupa kalau kau loncat kelas, maaf." Kankurou mengangguk, tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum lebar, berterima kasih padanya, lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Targetku adalah Sara, sahabat masa kecilku. Dia baru saja mengirim pesan singkat bahwa dia mendaftar di sekolah ini. Aku berjalan dengan semangat, berusaha membaur dengan para calon siswa agar tidak mendapat teguran dari Anko-_sensei _yang bertugas di salah satu loket. Aku menjulurkan kepala, mencari sosok Sara.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sara? Kau di mana?" aku duduk di dekat pot besar, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Di seberang telepon, Sara mendeskripsikan posisinya dengan suara putus-putus. Riuh rendah calon siswa lain mengganggu percakapan kami.

"Di bawah pohon—eh, pohon apa ini? Trembesi!" Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Sara. Di seluruh sudut halaman terdapat pohon trembesi muda. "Pohon yang mana Sara? Sara?

—TUUT TUUT TUT"

Aku menatap layar ponsel. Baterai ponselku habis. Tak ada pilhan lain, aku harus membaur dengan para calon siswa. Aku menyelipkan tubuhku di antara orang-orang, mencari jalan. Tubuhku sama besar dengan mereka. Aku terdorong, tersenggol, dan kakiku terinjak. Aku menerobos, menjulurkan kepalaku untuk mencari rambut merah Sara.

"Hei!" Aku terkejut bukan main saat seseorang menyenggolku, membuatku keluar dari kumpulan calon siswa dan nyaris jatuh terjengkang di depan seorang remaja berambut kuning. Mata birunya menatapku lama. Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

"Hinata!" seruan Sara dari kejauhan membuatku mengangkat kepala, menatapkan mata lembayung kelabuku dengan mata biru langit itu. Jarum jam tanganku berputar searah rotasi bumi.

.

.

.

Aku selalu melempar senyum pada Naruto_-kun_. Anak itu juga selalu tersenyum padaku. Umurku masih sebelas, memasuki tahun keenam di tingkat pertama sekolah formal. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti hal ini, hal yang membuatku nyaman bersama Naruto_-kun_. Sungguh, aku bahkan masih berlari ke kamar Neji-_nii_ setelah bermimpi buruk.

Setiap pagi, aku selalu bersandar di dinding kelas, menunggu kedatangannya. Menurutku, dengan jiwa sederhana dan tawa tulusnya, dia bocah luar biasa. Bersama Kiba, aku dan Naruto membuat ikatan persahabatan. Janji kami itu benar-benar janji kosong tak berdasar. Aku tak mengerti.

Jarum jam tanganku berputar melawan rotasi bumi, perlahan.

Aku semakin dekat dengan Sara, Naruto mulai menjauh sejak mendekati akhir tahun itu. Kiba masih setia menyapaku, Naruto bahkan jarang bertukar senyum lagi. Sungguh, aku tak paham kenapa aku terus mengintip latihan drama Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menyadariku, tpi aku selalu menatapnya. Entah kenapa. Tawanya kini mulai membuatku tak nyaman. Janji kami dulu dilahap waktu.

Seiring tingkat sekolah selanjutnya, benar-benar aku melompat setinggi mungkin, menghindari ingatan tentang Naruto. Dua tahun yang berjalan lancar, tapi wajah berhias tiga goresan kembar di pipi itu selalu membayangiku saat aku menangis sendirian. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa.

Aku pernah berkata, aku mengharapkan pertemuan di tingkat ketiga sekolah formal. Entah sebagai senior dan junior atau dua teman lama. Naruto—melalui pesan singkat—berkata bahwa ia takkan melanjutkan tingkat ketiganya di sini. Aku meremas ponselku kuat.

Jarum jam tanganku berputar normal.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

Dia menatapku. Aku tak sanggup menyebut namanya, berdiri tegap dan memberi senyum padanya. Dadaku memberontak. Wajah itu terlihat lebih urakan, namun ada senyum tulus yang membuatku tahu bahwa ia masihlah Naruto.

"Selamat datang di sekolahku." Bibirku memberi kalimat dengan getaran. "Semoga kau lulus!" Aku menjulurkan tangan, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kakiku ingin meleleh rasanya. Aku menyadari Sara yang berjarak beberapa langkah. Tanpa salam, aku menghambur ke arah Sara, memeluk gadis itu erat. Sara menangis perlahan, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak kutangkap.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya, yang menjauh. Naruto sampai di belakang Sara, menoleh dan menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya, dan otot wajahku memberi senyum padanya dengan air mata yang mati-matian kutahan.

Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat tangan dalam posisi hormat.

Aku ingin menangis menatap sosoknya, entah kenapa.

.

.


End file.
